Naruto Chronicles
by Jaykoya-kun
Summary: A typical day in Konoha...until a wounded Ninja is found on their doorstep...
1. My name? Jaykoya

Naruto OC World 

Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto. However, the OC characters I put into my story are 100 mine. The ones I KNOW will be in this little fan fic are Jaykoya, Anireth, and Sentro. Others MAY be included.  
----------  
Quick Info: This fan Fiction will go along the same time frame as the original Naruto story. The only difference is My characters will be included, thus changing things that happen throughout the Naruto World. (i.e.: Love interests, battle outcomes, more battles) For the story itself

" " means talking

' ' means thinking

--- means scene/time skip.  
----------  
N.O.W.: My name? Jaykoya!

'Must...keep...going...'

Outside of the beautiful village of Konoho, everything seemed peaceful.  
The Birds were chirping, a few squirrels ran around tree trunks, and butterflies fluttered about. A seemingly typical day.

'Come on...hang in there body...' a cough could be heard with a slight gargle.

An unknown person was stumbling through the forest. His body was severely damaged. It was hard to even tell if he were still alive or just walking with what little energy his body held on to.

'...almost...'

Not too far away, an angry pink haired girl was briskly walking away from the village. "Freakin Ino Pig...how dare she do that to me..." She fought back tears as she sat behind a tree. "All of them will never look at me the same..." She curled her knees up to her chest, sniffling as she did. "The look on his face..." She looked up into the tree's branches. "She won't ge.." She suddenly heard a loud thud not too far from her. "Huh? What was..." She slowly got up, walking towards the origination of the sound. She walked around a tree and gasped, covering her mouth at the scene before her.

"Ah..." a boy could be seen there, wheezing and coughing up blood. His body was covered in blood, dirt, and wounds. A few Kunai stuck out from his legs and a few shuriken from his arms. The young girl was frozen with shock and fear. Not knowing what to do.

The young man tried to get up again. "No...I won't...die like this..." He stands up, looking forward. He looks at the girl, but it did not seem he even noticed her. "Got to..." he takes another step closer to her. "Get" one more step. "To..." he then falls, collapsing inches from her feet. "Ko...no...ha..." He sighed, finally allowing his body to give into fatigue.

The girl looked down, immediately dropping down. "You...were heading to Konoha..." She looked him over. "These wounds...what happened to you"  
She then looks around. "There is no way I can carry him on my own..." she tears off a large piece of her red clothing she was wearing and drapped it over the young man. She leaned down and whispered. "It's ok...i'll watch over you. stay still and quiet...i'll go get help..." She didn't know if he had heard her, but she immediately headed back towards the village.

------------

"I don't care who started it, doing what you did was improper and absolutely uncalled for, do you understand me Ino!" A blonde haired young woman looked down at her feet. "Sorry Iruka-sensei..."

"Now, go back into the classroom. I'll go find Sakura..." he sighed. "What am I going to do with you two. You two are almost as bad as Sasuke and Naruto..."

He was watching Ino walk towards the door as Sakura came running through some bushes near the academy. Ino blinks. "Sakura?"

Sakura flashed Ino a look before running over to Iruka. "Iruka-sensei!" She gasped for air. "Forest...guy...person...pain...blood..."

Iruka placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders. "Woah woah, slow down Sakura. Take deep breaths. Now, what's the matter?"

After catching her breath, she looks up at him. "I found...a boy out in the forest...he's badly wounded. He passed out right in front of me...he.  
he's dying Iruka-sensei..."

Iruka's eyes widend. "Oh..." he looked at Ino, who seemed just as shocked as he was. "Ino, go back in class and tell everyone to begin reading the next chapter.  
I'll be back as soon as I can." Ino gulped, then nodded. He then looked back at Sakura. "Lead the way." She nodded, turning and took off back into the forest.

Ino watched them go. She looked down at her feet. "..."

--------------  
'What's...going on...'

Wind was blowing through his hair. His body felt weightless.

'How...am I moving...no...I can't be...dead...'

A thump could be heard as the speed increased on his floating.

'No...not...dead...i'm being...carried...'

The young man opened his eye slightly. He saw the trees flying past him. He looked down, seeing a vest in front of him. Looking back at the trees. He saw something pink flowing. Before he could see who or what it was, he passed out again.

"Will he be ok, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura looked up at him.

"He should be fine as long as we get him to the medical ward ASAP. You very well just saved this young man's life..." Iruka looks at Sakura. "Good job Sakura"  
He smiled.

Sakura looks ahead. "...I guess you're right..." she smiles, nodding. The two ran through the clearing and through town towards the medical ward.  
------------------  
The fire blazed brightly all around him. He breathed heavily, holding his right arm. "Why...why have you done all this!?" He looked up, seeing 4 nin standing on a roof top. In front of them stood another man. He couldn't see any of their faces, or even their voices. All he could see, suddenly, was a bright white light. "Ah...so...bright..."

"...ing...'s...ckly..."

'What...who's that...'

"Ye...I was sho..."

'Voices...'

"His wounds were horrible...but now they are mere scratches and minimal scars now. It's unheard of..." The young man saw two women standing near him, dressed in white, clipboards in their hand. "oh, he's awake! Good morning! How are you feeling?"

The young man looked around, seeing he was no longer in the forest. He was now in a hospital room. He looked down at his body, seeing bandages all over. He tried to sit up, but could hardly move.

"No no, don't try to get up just yet. Your body still hasn't completely regained its strength." The nurses jumped a bit, looking down and grabbing a beeper from their waist. "Oops, we have to go. You stay here and rest!" they bow, walking out of the door, closing it quietly behind them.

"..." He looked around once more. "...I made it...but how..." the flash of pink ran through his mind again. "...who found me...who saved me..." He managed to raise his hand up, looking at the wrappings around it.  
---------------------  
Sakura could not pay attention in class today. She kept catching herself looking out the window. 'I wonder if he'll wake up today...it's been almost a week...'

"...ura...Hey Sakura!" Sakura jumped, looking down at Iruka. "Ah um...hai, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka smiled. "Make sure you talk to me after class. There is something important I must discuss with you."

Sakura blinked, then nodded. "Hai.."

After school ended and everyone left, Sakura walked up to Iruka. "You wanted to speak with me?"

Iruka nodded. "yes...that boy you found. I was informed earlier that he opened his eyes today."

Sakura's heart jumped a little, a smile creeped across her face. "He...he did?!"

Iruka nodded. "And we are needed to go talk to him. He's refused to talk to anyone but the ones who found him. Let's lock up and head over there."

Sakura nodded. "I need to stop by my house first. I have something for him."

Iruka blinked, then nodded. "Of course"  
-  
"Could you at least tell us your name? We need it for the records."

"I'm sorry..." The young man looked back out the window. "Tell me when they get here..."

The nurse sighs. "Of course..."

The nurse leaves, closing the door quietly behind her. The man sighs. "I hate to be stubborn...but I have to thank them...and find out for myself.."

The door opened again. "Ah, so you are awake.."

He looked towards the door. A man with a scar across his nose was standing there. "...hello."

Iruka nodded. "Hello yourself. My name is Iruka. I heard you were wanting to speak to the one who saved you."

The man forced himself up to a sitting position. "...and you are the one who saved me?"

Iruka laughed. "Well, actually i'm nothing more then the one who transported you here. The person who found you and actually saved you was this one." Iruka moved.  
Sakura could be seen standing there, her hands behind her back. "H..hello."

The man's eyes widen a bit. 'Pink hair...she was the one I saw...'

Sakura walked in. "I'm glad to see you are doing better. You began to scare us.."

The man blinked. "Scare you? How?"

Sakura looked up at him. "You've been asleep for almost a week now..."

The man's eyes widen again, slowly closing. "...a week..." his eyes open slowly. "I see..." He looks at her. "I'm sorry...I didn't catch your name..."

Sakura blinks. "Oh, my name is Haruno Sakura. Pleased to meet you." She bows, standing back up. "And y-"

"Sakura..." his eyes were soft, looking at her. Sakura blushed a little, looking into his emerald green eyes. "Did you...happen to find two others anywhere around?"

Sakura blinks. "Two...others?"

"Yes...a red haired ninja and a blue haired one with shades."

Iruka blinks. "No...you were the only one we found. We've had a few other ANBU surveying the area as well. No one else has been found..."

The man's eyes close. He lays back down, sighing. "I see..." He looks back at Sakura. "...guess I was the only one..."

Sakura tilts her head. "The only one?"

Iruka rests his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, he needs to rest now..." Sakura looks at him, nodding.

The man looks up. "Can...she stay? I know no one here in this village...and she was the one who saved me...she'd be the only person I could talk to at this point..."

Iruka looked at him. "Well...I don't kn-"

Sakura interrupted. "I'd be glad to." he looks up at Iruka. "It's ok...I made a promise when I found him. I'd be an idiot not to fulfill the promise."

Iruka looked at her, nodded and smiled. "Ok...but do not stay too late. You have class in the morning."

"Hai Iruka-sensei!" she nods.

Iruka waves and leaves, closing the door behind him.

Sakura walks around the bed and sits in a chair next to his bed. "I...didn't get to get your name...do you mind telling me?"

The man blinks, blushing a bit. "Oh wow...excuse my rudeness. You told me yours and I completely didn't return the favor."

Sakura smiles. "It's ok...what is it?"

The man grins. "My name...is Yoshimaru Jaykoya. Glad to meet you...um...considering the informal circumstances, do you mind that I call your Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushes, but nods. "I don't mind." She instinctively scoots a little closer to the bed. "If you don't mind me calling you Jay-kun."

Jaykoya smiles. "not at all."

She blushes once more, looking down. "Um...you said only one...only one what, if you don't mind me asking."

"...that's right...I haven't got to tell anyone yet...i'm sure news has reached your Hokage, but it isn't public yet..." he looks up at the ceiling. "I'm from the Hidden village of the volcano..."

Sakura's eyes widen, looking up at him. "The mythical Dragon Nin?"

Jaykoya nods. "The same...well...up until a few weeks ago, we were a completely hidden and secluded village. The only two villages we ever made contact with was the hidden Sand village and this one. We knew it was foolish to try to exist alone, so we made those two alliances. However...we were attacked by an unknown assailant..."

"...and...is that why you ended up here?"

He nodded. "Along with Anireth and Sentro, we were the only ones to manage a successful escape...the others who were with us..."

Sakura rested her hand on his. "...i'm sorry...Anireth and Sentro...those are your two friends correct?"

Jaykoya looked at her hand, then at her. "Yes...we managed to get far, but our attackers were still tailing us. For some reason, Anireth and Sentro told me to go ahead and leave them to stall. I did not want to, but we were separated by a terrible explosion. In the midst of it all, I lost track of them. I was attacked in my few moments of disbelief. I ran as fast as I could with the wounds I attained..."

"And that's when I found you..." She smiles. "i'm glad I was out there...or who knows what would have happened to you..."

Jaykoya grins. "yea...i'd probably be wolf bait at this point...thank you again Sakura-chan..."

She shakes her head. "No need...I am just glad I could help..." She looks at all the bandages. "I don't recall any wounds to your torso...why is it so bandaged up?"

Jaykoya looks away. "...I keep bandages wrapped around my torso at all time..."

Sakura was going to ask why, but she felt he'd talked enough. "I got you a little something..." she removed her hand from his and reached behind her.

He turns his head to her. "huh?"

She takes out a small glove. "When I found you, one of your gloves was completely gone and you had your other one still intact. I thought i'd grab you another"  
She offered it to him.

Jaykoya blinks, then reaches out, taking it. "..." he puts it on, letting it form to his hand. "it's perfect...thank you Sakura-chan..." He looks at her smiling.

She blushes, nodding. "I guess it's an official welcome present to Konoha..." she smiles.

Jaykoya rests his head back. "...welcome indeed..." he sighs. "Have you ever...been so tired you could just die...yet your mind and heart won't let you fall asleep..."

Sakura looks at him. "Jay-kun..."

He closes his eyes, a tear running down his cheek. "They're all gone...every single one of them...gone..." he grips his bed sheets, biting his bottom lip as he did. He suddenly felt his body being shifted. His head now rests on Something softer then the pillow. Sakura had sat on the bed and rested his head on her stomach, holding him softly.

"You've been through so much...go ahead...let it all out...you deserve to have a moment of grief for your friends..." she gently pets his head. Jaykoya then began to silently sob into her softly.

Sakura smiled. "That's it..." she then felt jaykoya's body go slightly limp.  
"Hm?" she looked down, almost laughing. Jaykoya had fallen completely asleep in her embrace. "Jay-kun..."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 1! Now, just because things seem close with this two now, doesn't mean other things won't happen later! glad his stupid 2 day waiting period on here from joining is over...


	2. More then meets the eye

Naruto OC World 

Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto. However, the OC characters I put into my story are 100 mine. The ones I KNOW will be in this little fan fic are Jaykoya, Anireth, and Sentro. Others MAY be included.  
-  
Quick Info: This fan Fiction will go along the same time frame as the original Naruto story. The only difference is My characters will be included, thus changing things that happen throughout the Naruto World. (i.e.: Love interests, battle outcomes, more battles) For the story itself " " means talking ' ' means thinking --- means scene/time skip.  
"' '" voice inside jaykoya -  
NOW: More than meets the eye

Before she realized it, morning had come. The light seeped into the hospital room through the curtains. The rays bounced off her eyelashes, as if telling her it was time to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened.

'Ah...where am I...this doesn't look like my room...' She looks to her right.  
Her eyes widend as she slowly looked up. At some point during the night, she had fallen asleep and had laid her head on Jaykoya's chest. She was now looking down at Jaykoya's sleeping face. "..."

'He looks...so peaceful...' She used her fingers to gently move some of his silvery grey hair from his face. 'yet...you can still see the pain in his face...poor Jay-kun...' She slowly looked toward his lips. Like a magnet,  
her face began to slowly move towards his. She was within inches of her 'target' when a noise from the hall could be heard. She quickly tries to get up,  
accidently slipping and fell out of the bed.

The thud awoke Jaykoya with a jump. He sat straight up, his eyes wide and alert.

"Wh...what was that?" he looked around the room. "...I wonder when she left last night..." he sighed. "I do'nt even remember falling asleep...only feeling her hand on my head..." Sakura slowly stood up rubbing her head. "S-Sakura-  
chan!"

She looked at him, blushing. "Hey Jay-kun...I didn't mean to wake you..." She rubbed the back of her head.

Jaykoya chuckled. "Oh no, don't worry about it." he scoots around and stands up.  
It was the first time he stood straight up. She hadn't noticed it before, but he was rather tall. She had to actually look up to him. He seemed to be just as tall, if not taller, then Iruka. Jaykoya stretched and cracked his neck,  
once left and once right. "Ah..."

Sakura smiled. "Did you sleep well, Jay-kun?"

Jaykoya nodded. "yea, after you helped me relax, I was out like a light!" he grinned widely. "What time did you get to go home last night?"

Sakura blushed. "Well...actually..." Before she could finish, the door slid open. The nurse blinks. "J...Jaykoya? What are you doing out of bed?!"

Jaykoya looks over his shoulder at the nurse, waving at her. "Stretching at the moment. I've got calosous on my bed sores." He chuckles.

The nurse sighs. "Well, i've a message for you. The Hokage said once you are well enough to walk around, he would like to speak with you."

Jaykoya nodded. "Tell him I look forward to it." The nurse nods and leaves.

"The hokage..." She looks up at Jaykoya.

Jaykoya sighs. "Probably to talk to me about what happend..." he looks at Sakura. "Hey, don't you have class?" He tilts his head.

Sakura's eyes widen. "Oh my GOD!" she starts gathering her stuff. "You're right!  
I'm going to be late!!" She looks up at Jaykoya. "...what will you be doing today?"

Jaykoya smiles. "Probably some re-coop training out in the yard. Nothing too much. Just to see what aches and what doesn't." He cracks his knuckles. "if you don't mind, i'd like you to come with me to see the Hokage after your school is over. I don't want to go alone."

Sakura blushes. 'he wants...me to go with him?' She nods. "Of course, Jay-kun..."

Jaykoya nods. "Good! Now off to class!" He runs one finger, curled inward, on her cheek, then turned to his stuff, which was across the room. She blushed deeply, leaving in silence. A happy, yet flustered silence.

After she left, Jaykoya put on his pants and checked his bandages. "They are still completely intact...she didn't try to look...good...that means..." he grins. "I can trust her!" He takes off the glove he gave her. He then grabbed the red cloth she used to cover him. He wrapped it around his hand, then put the glove back on. "There we go..." He walked over to the window. Shortly there after, he was out in the training area.

He began stretching, did some punches and kicks. "Hm...left side is still stiff. right leg needs to work out a little...right arm is just fine...good sign"  
Suddenly, a voice spoke to him.

"'Jaykoya...you need to follow her..."

Jaykoya blinks. "huh? How come?"

"'...she's in danger...she didn't show it...but her eyes had fear in them as she left the room...follow her'"

Jaykoya blinks, looks around, then nods. "you've never been wrong before..."

"'I don't plan on starting anytime soon either, bucko..'"

Jaykoya jumps up and looks around for Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura held on hand to her cheek, the other to her chest. "...Jay-kun..." She found that she couldn't stop smiling. "I hope today goes by fast..."

Suddenly, she felt a great force grabbing her by both arms. The force dragged her into an alley and threw her to the ground, causing her to yip. "What the hell"  
She looked up, seeing three figures before her. "Well well, if it isn't little miss Pink Thong."

Sakura's face turned pale and her eyes widend. "Who are.."

The three laugh. "now this can go one of three ways...one, you can stay quiet and do what we tell you..." Two of them grab her arms and put them behind her. "Two, you can not cooperate and get hurt as we do what we want..." the other two make her go to her knees. "Or three...you can yell and scream, making it more enjoyable for all four of us..."

Sakura looked up at him in pure hatred. "Leave me ALONE!" she tried to get up, but the two others were too strong for her in this position. The third guy slapped her across the face. "Guess it's going to be option three." He immediately rips her clothes from her neck, down to her navel and splits it open,  
exposing Sakura's bra and chest. "Well lookie here guys, she has a pink bra to match it" All three begin to laugh. Sakura began to cry, uttering, "Please...someone...help me..."

Almost as soon as she said that, the third guy was smacked in the back of the head by something, causing him to slam his head into one of the others, and that one's hand slams into the remaining guy. All three stumble. Sakura immediately scrambles away. Well, tries to. The third guy had enough bearings to grab her long pink hair. "What the hell was that?!"

"Three guys against one girl...where is the honor in that..." A figure stood at entrance of the alleyway. The three look up. Sakura looks up as well, not able to see who it was, but the voice, she knew it couldn't, but it sounded like...

"Who the hell are you? And what are you babbling about..."

"You are ninja in training, are you not?" Asked the figure.

The three nod. "Yes, what's it to you..."

"A ninja is a warrior of honor and respect. ESPECIALLY for the Kunoichi in training." The figure began to walk towards them.

The three grin. "Well this one is different. She wants to dress like a little slut, so we are just treating her the way she wants to be treated!" he grips her hair.

The man stops. "...you have to the count of three to release her...after that, I can not guarantee your safety..."

The three laugh. "Some no name decides to play the hero." he releases Sakura. She crumbles to the ground, almost crying. The three begin to walk forward. "What is the name of the fool that is about to get the living crap beat out of him..."

"If you beat me, then i'll tell you my name..."

The three charge forward. "You asked for it!" They drew a kunai each and threw them.

The figure dodges two and catches the third. he tosses the third back at them, causing them to jump up. The figure then leaps up, slamming his fist into the left one, sending him literally into the wall. The figure lands in front of Sakura, turning around to face his attackers.

"You wanna play huh..." The two reached behind them. "Fire Blitz!" The two put their hands together and two small fireballs fly from them.

The man smirks. "Allow me to show you how it is done"  
He does a few hand symbols, "KATON! MIRI SOYRUU NO JUTSU!" A huge fireball appears in his hand. He launches it at them, causing Their attacks to vanish within. It lands just infront of them, sending the two flying from the alleyway.

They land hard, sliding across the ground. When they halt, they slowly sit up,  
shaking in fear. "Wha...wha...he's a..." they look back into the alleyway, seeing nothing but a pair of glowing eyes. "MONSTER!" They turn tail and run away. The third of their group slowly crawls from the wall he was thrown in and limps after the others.

The person sighs. "Twirps..." He turns, looking at Sakura. "You ok?" He grins.

Sakura looks up, blushing. "J...Jaykoya?"

Jaykoya laughs. "In the flesh!" He then blushes, turning around. "D'ah..." He reaches up on his neck. He then proceeds to tear off some of his bandages and reaches them back to her. "H..here. You can use this to tie that off...least til you can get home and change.."

She blinks. "Arigato..." She takes the bandages and ties up the remnants of her outfit up so as to cover herself up. "Are you...ok? Are you sure you should be..."

He waves his hand. "Come on, you'll be late for you class!" He begins walking towards the main street. For an instant, she caught a glance of something on Jaykoya's back, right where he had taken off the bandage. She saw a few scribbles and side of a symbol, but not much else. She slowly stood up, following after him.

---------------------

Jaykoya looked out at the town from Sakura's window. She had gone in the next room to change. He looked at his hand, wincing it a bit. "...should have held a little bit back..oh well..." he smiles. "Felt good!"

Sakura came in, pulling up the sleeve on her right side. "What felt good, Jay-kun?"

Jaykoya looks at her. "Using that technique...it's my favorite one." He laughs.

Sakura giggles. "I see...thanks again for saving me..."

Jaykoya shakes his head. "Those guys were honorless jerks...their type will get them no where as Ninja..."

She smiles, walking up to him. "Well...I still think it was very great..."

He blushes. "Uh...really?"

She nods, standing up on his toes. "Yea..." She got her lips close to his, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sakura slips and pushes Jaykoya. Jaykoya flies out of the window and to the ground below. "Aaahh...coming!" Sakura runs the door and opens it.

"Well, glad to see you are awake, Sakura..." Iruka was standing there, his arms crossed. "I was worried when you weren't there when class started. Not like you.."

Sakura rubbed the back of her head. "Heh...sorry...I was about to leave right now!"

"How is he?" Iruka walks in, looking around the room.

"H-he's fine!" She grins. "Why do you ask?"

He looks over his shoulder at her. "I was wondering...if he is well enough, i'd like him to come down to meet the others. He seemed a little upset yesterday about the whole ordeal. I'm guessing getting to know the others wouldn't hurt."

"Oh...well I can ask him if you like?"

"Ask me what?" Jaykoya could be seen in the doorway. Sakura jumps a little.

Iruka blinks. "Oh so that's your name. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Jaykoya grins. "oh no, i'm feeling much better. I needed to stretch my legs anyway. Sakura-chan told me where her home was so I decided to come down and meet her. I had a favor to ask of her. The hokage asked for me to go see him as soon as I was able, but i'd hate to go alone. Sakura-chan, would you go with me?" He looks at her, winking quickly.

Sakura blinks, thenk nods. "O-of course."

Iruka squints his eyes, then nods. "I see...well, if you are well enough to get out here, would you mind coming with Sakura and myself to the academy?"

Jaykoya smiles. "Not at all, Iruka-san. I'd love to!"

"Good. Let's get going then. Sakura needs to take her final before the class ends."

Sakura's eyes widen. "Oh that's right! The final is today! Let's go!" she pushes both Iruka and Jaykoya out of her room and out the door.  
-------------  
A little shorter then last time, but i'm really tired...a real intro to Jaykoya, and Naruto's reaction to him as well! See ya next time!


	3. Scratching the Surface

Naruto OC World 

Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto. However, the OC characters I put into my story are 100 mine. The ones I KNOW will be in this little fan fic are Jaykoya, Anireth, and Sentro. Others MAY be included.  
-  
Quick Info: This fan Fiction will go along the same time frame as the original Naruto story. The only difference is My characters will be included, thus changing things that happen throughout the Naruto World. (i.e.: Love interests, battle outcomes, more battles) For the story itself " " means talking ' ' means thinking --- means scene/time skip.  
"' '" voice inside jaykoya -  
NOW: Scratching the surface.

Sigh 'This is so boring...' Jaykoya thought to himself as he stood out in the hall, leaning against the wall. 'If I had known he'd be teaching an entire lesson before he brought me in, I would have gone outside and trained a little...'

"'Quit whining, Jay-san. You will be shown to your peers soon enough. Feel proud that you were able to save her from that wicked fate.'"

'That's true, Miri-sama. How did you know that she would be in that situation in the first place?'

"'That's for me to know and you to learn, young one...'"

The door slid open next to Jaykoya. Iruka's head poked out. "You can come in now." Jaykoya looks up, nodding.

Iruka looked back to the class as he walked to his desk. "Class, I would like to introduce you to...I guess you could say an exchange student. Yoshimaru Jaykoya." Jaykoya opened the door fully and walked in and over to Iruka. He bowed and moved some of his silvery hair from his face, showing a nice grin. "Good morning. Nice to meet all of you. As Iruka-sensei said, my name is Jaykoya."

The reaction to Jaykoya was mixed. A few of the guys just saw another guy in the class. A few, however, saw him differently, two in particular. One, A loud mouthed, blonde haired boy and the other, a black haired, quiet boy. Both stared at Jaykoya as he stood in the front of the class. Now, the girls in the class, on the other hand, simply swooned at his image. Sakura sweat dropped at the swooning, smiling at Jaykoya as he looked at her. He smiled.

"Now, tell us a little about yourself, Jaykoya." Iruka looked at him.

Jaykoya looked up, then at the class. "Yes, um...well, a little info about me first would probably be good to start with. My favorite color is green, I love to draw and write poetry, my two favorite foods are ramen and din-sum. I absolutely love a challenge and will never back down from a challenge. My favorite animal...well three favorite animals actually. I love tigers, monkeys and dragons. A little about my ninja way, i'm well versed in a lot of different tai, gen and ninjitsu. As for the ninjitsu, my favorite element is fire, but I can use all 4."

Iruka blinked. "Wow, that's a large claim for such a young man. Aren't you a genin in rank?"

Jaykoya shrugs. "Well, officially yes. I was on my way to becoming a chuunin, but..." his eyes soften a bit.

Iruka nods. "Oh..." he looks at the class. "For those of you who don't know, Jaykoya is from the village hidden in the volcano." a few kids gasped, having heard of what happend there a few weeks ago. "He is the only known survivor..." At this comment, both the blonde haired boy and the black haired boy looked at him, almost in understanding and sympathy.

"However, most of the elders said I had enough talent and power to skip straight to Jounin level." he smiles, changing the subject.

A few of the kids laughed. "Yea right. No genin can be at a jounin's level." said a random student.

Iruka looked at the class. "now now, settle down class." He looks at Jaykoya. "Well, if you are confident in your abilities, and are feeling up to it, would you like to demonstrate for us?"

Jaykoya blinks. "Demonstrate?" He shrugs. "I suppose. Would you like me to duel against one of the students or just show off a few of my Jutsu?"

Iruka crossed his arms. "Hm..." A few of the students in the corner stood up. "Don't let him fight anyone, Iruka-sensei!" All the kids turned around to the student who said that. "he-he's a monster!" it was the leader of the kids Jaykoya beat away from Sakura (See more then meets the eye)

Iruka-sensei looks up at him. "A monster?"

Jaykoya looks at the boy as well. "Monster you say? The only monsters here are you and your two friends..." he glared them down. The boy slowly sat down.

Iruka tilts his head, then looks at Jaykoya. "...well..."

Another outburst was heard. "Let me fight him, Iruka-sensei!" It was the blonde haired boy. "I'll fight him! I wanna see what he can do!"

Iruka looks at him. "Naruto?" Suddenly, a hand raises. "I want to fight him too..." everyone gasped as the black haired boy spoke. "You too, Sasuke?" Sasuke nods.

Jaykoya smiles. "Hm...Actually, of the group, those two stood out to me. I'll go against them."

Iruka nods. "But not two on one. We have to remember your injuries."

Jaykoya smiles. "If you say so. All i'll need is a cup of water and a candle."

Iruka blinks. "A...cup of water and a candle?"

Jaykoya nods. "Yes. That way I can use all four elements. Two for...Naruto was it? And Sasuke." He looks at Sakura. "Could you get those items for me?" Sakura blushes, then nods. Ino stares at Sakura as she walks out of the room to gather what Jaykoya asked for. Iruka claps. "ok then, everyone outside to the recreation ground.'

---------------------------------------------

Jaykoya stood on his side of the area, the two items he asked for on the ground in front of him. "So, who will be first?"

Naruto, before anything else could be said, charges at Jaykoya. "LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT!" He takes out a few shuriken and throws them. Sasuke simply grins, allowing Naruto to have his way.

Jaykoya simply dodges the shuriken, smiling at the charging Naruto. He quickly does a few hand symbols. "Doton, Rising Fist Jutsu!" He punches the ground below him. Simultaneously, a fist and arm made of pure rock juts up and slams into Naruto's gut. Jaykoya punches again. A second punches up, slamming into Naruto's face, sending him into the air. Jaykoya does a few more hand symbols. "Mizon, Entrapment Bubble Jutsu!" the water in the cup bubbles and flies up, surrounding Naruto. The water turns into a bubble around him, softening his landing and holding him in place on the ground. Naruto tired to break out with a Kunai, but to no avail. "Alright, that's it for Naruto-kun." the others ooh-ed and aw-ed.

Sasuke squints. "..." he jumps up and throws a few kunai and shuriken at Jaykoya. Jaykoya sees it at the last moment and rolls out of the way. Sasuke dashes in and punches at Jaykoya. The punch lands, sending Jaykoya sliding. When Jaykoya stops, his body smokes and turns into a piece of wood. Sasuke blinks. "Replacement..." he looks around.

"Katon, Flaming Tornado Jutsu!" Sasuke looks up, just in time to see the flame from the candle flying up and turning into a tornado of fire, flying at Sasuke. Sasuke does a few hand symbols, "Katon, Grand Fireball Jutsu!" A huge fireball flies from Sasuke and hits the tornado, canceling it out. Jaykoya, who had been hiding til now, appears behind Sasuke. A few hand symbols, "Kaze, Wind Shackle Jutsu!" Sasuke turns just in time to be hit by a blast of air, sending him flying. He slams into a tree, his legs bound together and his arms bound to his side. Jaykoya grins, clapping his hands twice. "Game over."

Iruka blinks. "Wow...that is...very impressive..." 'Impressive indeed...beating Naruto and Sasuke without even breaking a sweat...Naruto I could understand, but Sasuke...that's not an easy feat...'

Jaykoya snaps. The bubble around Naruto pops and Sasuke drops to the ground, landing on his feet.

Sasuke looks at him, smirking. "...I like this guy...gives me something to push to..." Sasuke puts his hands in his pockets and leaves, vanishing to the forest.

Naruto sits up, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah..." Jaykoya walks over and offers his hand. "Here, let me help you up." Naruto looks up, blinking. 'He's...nice like Iruka-sensei...why?' Naruto squints, then reluctantly takes his hand, allowing Jaykoya to help him up. "You're kind of rough around the edges aren't ya?" jaykoya chuckles. A few of the girls suddenly push naruto away, surrounding Jaykoya, yelling out names, now cute he was and other what nots. Jaykoya sweat drops.

Iruka claps. "Alright, break it up. Jaykoya has things to do." They all whimper and leave, except for Naruto and Sakura.

Iruka looks at them. "You better not keep the Hokage waiting."

Naruto looks up. "The Hokage? He wants to see Jaykoya?"

Sakura nods. "Yea, most probably concerning everything that's happened..."

Naruto looks at Jaykoya, nodding. "Alright, but you'd better come back tomorrow. I want a rematch." He grins. Sakura sweat drops.

Jaykoya laughs. "You got it, any time, Naruto-kun." He offers his hand out to Naruto. Naruto takes it and they shake.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Jaykoya walked along to the Hokage's place. "Jay-kun...I didn't know you had those kind of jutsu at your disposal."

He chuckles. "You'll see i'm just full of surprises." he looks at her. "I like those two earlier."

"Who? Sasuke and Naruto?" She blinks. "Sasuke I understand, but why Naruto?"

Jaykoya's eyes soften. "Because...both of them are like me, and I them...I could see it in their eyes and how they fought...the three of us were cut from the same fabric."

Sakura, not quite understanding, tilts her head. "What do you mean?"

"They have that look of emptiness and loneliness in their eyes. I don't know anything about them yet, but my guess is neither of them have a soul in this world...more so for Naruto..."

Sakura, seeing now what Jaykoya meant, looked down. "oh...I see what you're saying..." She felt bad now for some of the things she had said to Naruto in the past.

"Sakura...back in your house...you tried to kiss me didn't you..." Sakura was not expecting that, turned a bright red. "Oh I uh...um...well..."

Jaykoya was going to say more, but they were stopped by a couple Jounin. "Jaykoya right? The Hokage is waiting for you." they look at Sakura.

Jaykoya waves his hand. "She's with me." They nod, leading them up to the Hokage's office.

-------------------------------------------------

"I am sorry for what has happen to you and your village, Jaykoya." said the Hokage. "I know how much you must be hurting..."

Jaykoya smiles. "I try not to think about it, Hokage-sama..."

"Strong man..." the Hokage smiles. "Now...we need to find you a place to stay for the time being..." he begins shuffling through papers. "Sadly, at the moment, there aren't many empty homes or apartments for you to stay in..."

Jaykoya blinks. "In this big village?" he rubs the back of his head. Sakura looks at him, then at the Hokage, silently.

"Hm...well, you could stay here...at least until we-"

"He can stay at my house, Hokage-sama." Out spoke Sakura.

Hokage looks at her. "At your home? Sakura, you know as well as I do that would be highly inappropriate. It is only you and your mother living there. I just don't thi-"

"Hokage-sama, I was the one who found him in the forest and the one to watch him as he slept every day at the hospital. I made a promise to watch over him. I believe it would be easier if he were under the same rough, don't you agree?" Sakura pleaded.

Hokage looked at her, seeing the determination in her eyes. He looks, then, to Jaykoya. "What do you think?"

Jaykoya smiles. "I've no say in the matter, sadly. My fate belongs to you. However, Sakura-chan is practically the only person I know in this village, so I wouldn't complain if I were to stay with her."

The hokage sits there in silence for a few moments, then nods. "Ok...you may stay at the Sakura's home, but only until we can find you your own place or a more suitable place for you to stay." Jaykoya nods. "Yes sir."

"Also, tomorrow, the teams for the academy will be chosen. You, considering your circumstance, will be allowed to join whichever team you desire." A smile ran across Sakura's face as the Hokage said that. "Now, the two of you go. I've lots to prepare for tomorrow..."

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat in her bath, allowing the steam to envelop her. "This is great...i'm so glad Jay-kun was allowed to stay here...now none of those vultures will have a chance to get their claws into him...and, if he's here, there's a chance that Sasuke will be around a lot too..." she squeals to herself. "This is so perfect!"

Jaykoya was helping with cleaning the dishes in the kitchen. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here with you and Sakura, miss Haruno."

Sakura's mom smiles. "Oh, not at all. How could I say no to such a nice young man. It's nice to have a man around the house too." she giggles. "Now, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"The same goes to you, miss Haruno. I'll pull my weight around here, don't you worry." He chuckles.

Sakura's mom waves as she goes to bed. Jaykoya lays down on his bed, made for him down in the den. He lays there in silence. 'What a day...'

-------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter. Now, things will get confusing and a little sad between Jaykoya and Sakura next chapter. It will take place the day team 7 is formed and all the drama that occurred that day. Let's just say, Jaykoya's stay at the Haruno household may be short lived.


	4. Only Skin Deep

Naruto OC World

Disclaimer: I own no part of Naruto. However, the OC characters I put into my story are 100 mine. The ones I KNOW will be in this little fan fic are Jaykoya, Anireth, and Sentro. Others MAY be included.

Quick Info: This fan Fiction will go along the same time frame as the original Naruto story. The only difference is My characters will be included, thus changing things that happen throughout the Naruto World. (i.e.: Love interests, battle outcomes, more battles) For the story itself " " means talking ' ' means thinking -- means scene/time skip.  
"' '" voice inside jaykoya -  
NOW: Only Skin Deep...

Sakura was awakened the next morning by a very delicious smelling aroma. Sitting up in her bed, she yawned and stretched her arms up above her head. "Ah...mm...hm? What's that?" She sniffs the air and drools a little. "Smells like mom is cooking some breakfast! She hasn't done that in a long time! Wonder what's the occasion..." She hops out of bed and puts on her trademark outfit and heads downstairs. "Good morning! What's cook...ing?" She stops, seeing her mom sitting at the bar, reading a magazine. "Mom?" Her mother looks up at Sakura, blinking. "Oh, good morning dear." Jaykoya suddenly pokes his head around the corner of the kitchen. "Good morning! Hope you're hungry!" He then vanishes back into the kitchen. 'He cooks too? Could this BE any more perfect?!' Sakura grins and sits down next to her mother. Soon after Jaykoya dished out a breakfast of champions to them.

About 15 minutes later, both girls got up after eating. "That was excellent Jay-kun!" Sakura exclaimed. Her mom nods. "Yes, where did you learn to cook like that?" Jaykoya grins as he takes their plates. "Just a little something you have to learn when you live on your own. Either cook or starve. And the way I eat, I no say in the matter." All three laugh as Jaykoya cleans up his mess.

Soon afterwards the two were out the door heading to class. "Hey, how'd you sleep last night Jay-kun?" Jaykoya, having his hands behind his head as he walked grinned. "Better then I have in a while. How bout you?" She nods. "Same. I slept SO good last night..." She blushed, looking away. Jaykoya simply looked forward, thinking contently to himself. Then a thought crossed his mind. "hey...yesterday in your room...when Iruka-sensei showed up...were you going t-" Before he could finish his sentence, Naruto lands on Jaykoya's shoulders and gives him a noogie. "Gooooooooooooooooooood MORNING!" He grins, looking down at him and Sakura. "You guys ready to see who our team leader is going to be?" Sakura looks up at Naruto, gritting her teeth. "Naruto...GET OFF OF HIM!" she slams her fist into Naruto's face and sent him barreling down the alleyway. Jaykoya simply sweat drops. "Strong..."

--

Naruto let out a loud whiny moan. "Maaan where is he...where is our team leader...I want to get started now!" He sits on the ground, crossing his arms and his legs. Sakura sighs. "Complaining won't make him get here any quicker, now be quiet!" Naruto mumbles to himself. Jaykoya, who was laying down, letting his head hang upside down from the desk chuckles. Sasuke, the other member of their team, looks over at Jaykoya. It was odd to him, how someone with so much talent and skill could be so laid back and relaxed.

About an hour later, Naruto jumps up. "Enough of this..." He grabs a chalk board eraser and props it in the door. Sakura sighs. "Come on Naruto..." Naruto looks back at her. "What? He brought this upon himself for being so late!" Naruto jumps back and admires his work. Jaykoya sighs. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but do you honestly think a Jounin would fall for such a prank li-" As Jaykoya was about to finish his statement, the door opened, a head popped in and the eraser fell down and hit its target perfectly. Jaykoya, Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widen. Naruto was crying because he was laughing too hard.

The Nin looks down at the eraser, then at Naruto. He then simply walks in and closes the door behind him. "So...this is my team huh..." He looks around. "Well then let's g-" He blinks when his eye catches sight of Jaykoya. His eye widens. "Jaykoya?" Jaykoya blinks as well, turning over to get a better look. His eyes widen. "Kakashi-senpai!" Jaykoya jumps up and runs over. "Man it's been a while since I've seen you!" Kakashi nodded. "I just got back from a trip up to the Dragon country. Was afraid you got caught up in all that." Jaykoya grins. "Oh come now, you taught me better then that!" Jaykoya laughs and, despite the mask, you could tell Kakashi was grinning. He then catches a glance of the other three, who had their jaws dropped and eyes widen. Kakashi rubs the back of his head, looking back at Jaykoya. "We'll catch up later." Jaykoya nods. Kakashi then turns around. "Alright, let's go."

They all walk up to the roof. Kakashi introduces himself and lets his new pupils do the same. "Good...now that we know each other a little better, time for you guys to have your final test as academy students." The four listen intently. "Tomorrow at 8 in the morning, meet me in training field 7. There is where your test will take place. Oh, and skip breakfast while you're at it. Until then, ja!" With that, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke. Sasuke did the same, Naruto following in suite. Sakura also left, as if something were on her mind. Jaykoya was left sitting there. He blinks and sighs. "Story of my life." He gets up and jumps down to the streets below. "Of all people, Senpai is my team leader. This is awesome!" He chuckles, then rubs his chin. "I bet Sakura is hungry...so am I. I'll go pick us up some dumplings!" He then takes off down the street.

--

Jaykoya had 4 sticks of dumplings. Well 3 and a half since he couldn't wait. He was chewing happily on his dumpling as he looked for Sakura. "Wonder where she could be...her dumplings will get cold if sh-" He looks up to see Sakura leaning in to kiss Sasuke. Jaykoya felt his chest get tight. He drops all 4 sticks of dumplings, then takes off down the street, hiding in a nearby alley. He wrapped his arms around himself and slide down the wall, sitting on the ground. "...who was I kidding...like she could ever like me..." he pulls his knees into his chest and rests his forehead on his knees. He blended into the darkness well, as if he were accustomed to so. "Who was I kidding..."

Sakura sighs as she watched Sasuke run away, complaining of a stomach virus. He seemed to be acting odd... She sighs again and stands up, walking a little towards the vanishing Sasuke. She then sees something on the ground not too far from her. She walks over and her eyes widen. It was four servings of dumplings. One of which had a bite taken out of them. Her hand raised to her mouth. "Oh no...Jay-kun..." She began to look around, frantically. "Jay-kun!?" Did he see her attempting to kiss Sasuke? No...he couldn't have...but what if he did...Sasuke walks around the corner, acting normal. She suddenly forgot about Jaykoya. "Sasuke-kun! Glad you are back! Hope Naruto didn't give you some trouble or what not. He's so annoying..." Sasuke walks right past Sakura. Sakura turns around. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" Sasuke looks at her over his shoulder. "You're the annoying one..." Her heart sank and shattered in her chest. Watching Sasuke vanish into the distance, she dropped to her knees. What had she done to annoy Sasuke...and did Jaykoya see...She rushed home.

--

"So he came home?" Sakura asked her mother. She nodded. "Yes, he came home and told me he'd be training late this evening and not to worry about him. Why?" Sakura grips her fist. "Did he tell you where he was training?" She shakes her head. "No sorry..." Sakura sighs and goes up to her room. She falls face first onto the pillow, allowing tears of pain, anguish and sadness soak it. What had she done wrong? In one day she seemed to annoy the love of her life and destroy someone she was getting close to. Where did she go wrong?

It began to rain outside. She sat up, looking out at the downpour. "Jaykoya..."

--

Deep in the forest, Jaykoya indeed was training. And training hard. He was punching and kicking practice dummies, using fire jutsu despite the rain, as well as lightning jutsu as well. After a while, he just dropped to his knees and punched the now soft and muddy ground. "Get a hold of yourself. This is no different then what you are used to." He stood back up. "Just forget about it and move on. Cause she obviously has..." Jaykoya sighs, making a cross in front of him with his fingers. "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Copies of himself appear all around him and they began to spar with him. He continued to train into the night.

The next morning, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura meet up in training ground 7. They look around and, of course, Naruto was first to state the obvious, "Where is Jaykoya?" Sasuke looks at Sakura, who simply was looking down at her feet. "..."

"Man you guys take a while to show up..." Jaykoya could be seen sitting under a distant tree. He was muddy all over and had some cuts and bruises on him as well. Sakura's heart jumped a little. "J...Jay-kun!" Naruto blinks. "Why so dirty?" Jaykoya stands up, dusting himself off a bit, grinning. "A little mid-rain training is all." Sasuke smirks. This one liked to train a lot...

Jaykoya looked over at Sakura. She looked at him, hoping to see a sign that everything was ok. Jaykoya simply grinned at her, and put his hands behind his head, as he normally did. Sakura, however, noticed something. That grin. It was...too happy. It was as if it were meant to hide something. Before she could dwell on it, Kakashi appears a few yards from them. "Sorry i'm late...let's have a bit of fun!"

--

And that's the end of this chapter. I went a different direction then I thought I would with Jaykoya. I was initially going to let him and Ino run into each other while he was training, but no way she'd be out there in the rain so. Sorry it too so long to update as well. Life is busy atm .


End file.
